miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa Dawson
Lisa Dawson is a fanon character made by Star Tear564. Please do not edit or use without permission. Lisa Dawson was born in California and moved in with her older sister because she wanted to continue high school at a french school. She is the current holder of the Dragon Miraculous with the Dragon Necklace. With the help of Draak, she can transform into the heroine Dragoness. She helps Ladybug, Cat Noir, and any other Miraculous Holder defend Paris. Appearance Lisa has dark brown hair that lies down past her shoulders and she has light blue eyes. Lisa has glasses that she always wears, she is near-sighted. Lisa wears a blue shirt with jeans and green shoes. She also wears a necklace which is her Miraculous, the Dragon Necklace. Which is a silver dragon curled in a circle. As Dragoness, Lisa wears a emerald green bodysuit that resembles scales and she has a dragon tail. Her mask is green and her eyes look like those of a dragon and she no longer wears glasses. Dragoness also has dragon ears that she can move and she has claws. Her Dragon Necklace then has in the center five flames and the dragon is green. Dragoness has a naginata, a spear like weapon, that she can use as a weapon or a torch. She also has a scale bracelet that is used to communicate to others. Dragoness also has wings that she uses to fly. Personality Lisa is smart, friendly, imaginative, and sometimes quiet. She is very intelligent and has good grades, she likes to help others who are having trouble with school by being a tutor. Lisa is very friendly and perky, being quick to make friends and mostly being happy. Since she loves to read and write, Lisa has a big imagination which leads to stories that she makes and also leads to daydreaming. Sometimes Lisa is quiet, such as in class or hanging out with friends. This is mostly because she daydreams about her stories and ideas. Lisa doesn't like the cold weather, she would shiver and try to get warm. Dragoness is very intelligent and has good ideas on how to defeat villains, similar to Lisa. Although Dragoness is a bit more serious and is more concerned of other's well being. She can get fierce and unlike her civilian self, is hot tempered. Dragoness slows down a bit in the cold, but after a while starts to warm up. She is also semi- weak to water, as it can extinguish her fire but it doesn't do any other harm. Powers and Abilities Lisa was never good at sports but she can sprint short distances. She has good memory and has a photographic memory. Although Lisa cannot see without her glasses, making this a disadvantge. Dragoness has the ability of flight and can breath fire. She also has sharp claws and two sharp fangs that can be seen when she bears them or when she smiles. Dragoness usually fights with her naginata, although sometimes she gets disarmed and thus fights with her claws and fire. Only if nessisary, Dragoness will bite. Dragoness also uses her tail to hit or cause a villain to trip. Sometimes Dragoness goes on all fours and runs that way. Dragoness's superpower is Dragon Rage, this lets her became a dragon temporarily and then change back. Although this will start her count down. Relationships Draak Draak is Lisa's kwami. He is a green dragon and is capable of breathing a little fire. He is curious and fierce, that can get him in trouble. He loves to eat anything spicy and hot but dislikes anything cold. He is supportive of Lisa and likes to read her stories. Although he is fierce, he has a soft spot. When ever Lisa is upset, he always comforts her in times of need and encourages her when ever she needs it. Irene Dawson Irene is Lisa's older sister. She is in her twenties and has already graduated college. She is continuing her studies in Paris and she is the one who takes care of Lisa while she is in Paris. Irene is a good older sister, being optimisic yet stubborn. She annoys Lisa sometimes but overall cares for her. Trivia * Lisa is fluent in both English and French * Lisa enjoys to listening to music while writing * She draws mostly characters of her books * She sings and hums when no one is around * Lisa is shy to most adults, escpically to professionals * She has stage fright * Her favorite books are about dragons * In order to transform, Lisa needs to say, "Draak, Scales on!" * The Dragon Miraculous represents flight, strength, and willpower * As Dragoness, she gets offended if you call her cold blooded * Whenever Dragoness gets upset or angry, smoke rises from nose and her face turns a bright red Category:Miracusona